The Lost Notes
by Hanzama
Summary: Sebuah catatan berdarah yang menjadi saksi bisu tragedi penyebaran virus mematikan. Sebuah peninggalan bersejarah siapa saja diluar sana yang berusaha mati matian bertahan hidup dari serangan zombie. Entah siapa yang menulis, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Yang aku tau pasti. Ini adalah sebuah pecahan puzzle yg akan menuntun kita ke sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yg sangat pahit
1. Dr Yakushi's Transmission

**[Main Database]**

WARNING : THE ACCES OF THE FILE IS **EXTREMLY** **CLASSIFIED**

AN ACCES BY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED

PERPETRATORS WILL BE TRACKED, LOCATED AND DETAINED

.

 _Accesing.._

 **.**

 _TRANSSMISION..._

 _[FILE 1]_

 _Japan, 12 Mar 17_

 _Laporan status : WARNING RED!_

 _Sudah semenjak 2 hari kemarin aku terisolasi disini. Laboratorium ini benar benar hancur dan aku bahkan tidak berani bergerak barang seinci dari depan komputer. Menyebalkan membayangkan aku adalah satu satunya orang yang mungkin tersisa di laboraturium ini._

 _3 dari mereka hilang dari tempat isolasi mereka masing masing terhitung kemarin. Dan firasatku mengatakan detik ini,_ _ **Semua**_ _dari mereka sudah tidak berada lagi di tempatnya._

 _Dua hari yang lalu Obyek berstatus A1 Mengamuk dan memporak porandakan seluruh bangunan, mengigit 16 dari 20 penjaga yang dikerahkan untuk menghentikannya._

 _Dan itu adalah awal dari mimpi buruk ini,_

 _Mungkin ini juga merupakan akhir dari umur organisasi ini. Atas nama para penanggung jawab dan ilmuan disini, aku meminta maaf kepada seluruh rakyat dunia._

 _Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku, jadi akan ku upload semua file yang tersisa di komputer ini kepada publik, dengan harapan ini akan membantu siapa saja diluar sana yang kebetulan bertemu dengan obyek eksperimen kami._

 _Hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku sampaikan sekali lagi.. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

 _Atas nama para ilmuan Kami menyesal setulus hati. Biar sejarah yang mencatat ini semua sebagai kesalahan kami._

 _._

 _Kumohon.. Siapapun.._

 _._

 _._

 _.. Berjuanglah._

 _._

 _ttd_

 _Sekertaris Umum BRMV Cabang Jepang_

 _ **dr. Yakushi K. Kabuto, A. Lm, Shp.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Ini adalah posting terakhir yang tertera di website resmi_ _ **Badan Riset Mikrobiologi dan Virologi Japan***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Lost Note** **Hanzama**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke's Note

*Note ini tertempel di sebuah pintu cafetaria rumah sakit*

*Engsel pintu itu terikat dengan tambang dan belasan selang infus*

.

NOTE :

 _ **16 Maret 17**_

Apapun yang kau lakukan, Jangan buka pintu ini. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa dari _mereka_ yang ada di dalam. Sebagian besar dokter dan perawat ada di dalam saat semuanya terjadi.

 _14 Maret Kemarin,_ siang hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku adalah mahasiswa magang yang kebetulan mendapat shift bekerja siang.

Diawali dari listrik yang tiba-tiba mati, semua dokter yang tengah makan siang dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dan muntah darah. Dia berteriak minta tolong.

Aku yang kebetulan adalah mahasiswa magang dokter Shizune yang merupakan dokter spesialis luka dalam tentu langsung diajak untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Namun belum sempat aku beranjak keluar untuk mengambil peralatan dokter Shizune. Orang itu sudah mengamuk dan mengigit dokter Shizune dengan keras. Membuat dokter Shizune berteriak nyaring dan meronta kesakitan. Membuat seisi cafetaria terkaget dan sebagian memuntahkan makan siangnya

dua dari tiga orang yang ikut membantu dokter Shizune mencoba melepaskan gigitan orang itu dari leher dokter Shizune.

Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas dokter Tazuna hanya memarahiku karena aku tak membantu namun malah mematung seperti orang tolol.

setelah tergigit, tubuh dokter Shizune mengalami kejang hebat. Dan itu adalah awal dari kegilaan yang terjadi.

Semua yang ada disana berlari kocar kacir saat dokter Shizune bangun dan mulai mengigit dokter Tazuna. Sialan. Mengingatnya membuatku paraniod tentang apa yang terjadi di luar rumah sakit ini. Aku harap semua baik baik saja.

Aku mengingatkanmu. Bagi siapa saja yang menemukan catatan ini. Pokoknya jangan buka pintu ini! Aku tidak tau kenapa lorong begitu kosong. Namun yang aku tau, di balik pintu ini ada belasan, ah tidak.. mungkin sudah puluhan sekarang. Aku yang menyegel pintunya, bahkan sebelum mereka semua berubah menjadi 'zombie'

tapi.. biarlah sejarah mencatat ini sebagai dosaku

Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan.

Setelah, merantainya kemarin, aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari sapu selama kurang lebih dua hari.

Namun aku berniat keluar rumah sakit hari ini. Aku juga mengikatkan beberapa selang infus untuk berjaga-jaga.

Siapapun kau.

Semoga tuhan selalu melindungimu

.

.

 _ttd._

 **Uchiha Sasuke**


	3. Inuzuka Kiba's Facebook Account

**Inuzuka Kiba**

 _45 Menit yang lalu_

* * *

PENTING!

Namaku Kiba. Aku adalah mahasiswa semester 3 dari Tokyo

Siapapun kau yang ingin berlibur ke Fukuoka. Aku sarankan pulang saja. Ada tragedi berdarah terjadi disini.

Jalanan macet!

Perampokan dimana-mana!

dan yang paling buruk : ZOMBIE!

Siapapun yang tengah dalam perjalanan kesini. PULANGLAH! TIDAK ADA APAPUN DISINI!

Aku sekarang berada di sebuah pom bensin! Orang orang berusaha memakan satu sama lain dibawah sana! Selamatkan nyawamu! Pulang dan kunci rumahmu rapat rapat!

 _16_ **Suka .** _15_ **Komentar**

* * *

15 Orang mengomentar ini :

 **Tobirama Senju :** Jangan mengada-ada bocah! Aku ada urusan bisnis ke Fukuoka dan aku tengah dalam perjalanan menggunakan pesawat! tidak ada yang namanya ZOMBIE!

 **Suigetsu Hozuki :** HOAXXXX! HANYA ORANG BODOH BIN TOLOL YANG PERCAYA DENGAN OMONG KOSONG INI! HAHAHA!

 **Uzumaki Karin :** Palsu!

 **Uchiha Shisui :** Dasar cari perhatian!

 **Inuzuka Kiba :** *Nampak komentar bergambar yang menunjukkan sesosok mayat yang tergletak di jalan raya* Ini serius!

 **Uchiha Shisui :** Oh Fuck! Apakah gambar itu asli?

 **Suigetsu Hozuki :** WAT?!

 **Uzumaki Karin :** Ya tuhan.

 **Inuzuka Kiba :** Aku tengah berada di atas genteng. Aku memanjat namun tidak bisa turun. Ada sekitar 20 Zombie di bawah yang mencoba naik. Sepertinya mereka mendengar suaraku tadi.

 **Suigetsu Hozuki :** Woww.. Bisa kau kirim Fotonya?

 **Inuzuka Kiba :** *Nampak Komentar bergambar yang menunjukkan gerombolan mayat hidup yang dijepret dari atas*

 **Uchiha Shisui :** Jangan panik.. Apapun yang kau lakukan.. tetap disana.. Aku yakin mereka tidak bisa menyentuhmu.

 **Inuzuka Kiba :** YA TUHAN!

 **Uchiha Shisui :** Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

 **Inuzuka Kiba** : *Nampak gambar sebuah asap yang mengepul ke atas. Gambar itu cukup jauh dari sudut pandang pemotret* Sebuah pesawat Baru saja jatuh! Pesawat itu menabrak gedung _Fukuoka Skytre!_

.

.

30 Menit berikutnya. Komentar sudah mencapai lebih dari 200


	4. Hyuuga's Diary

_*Ini adalah buku harian yang ditemukan di sebuah kamar salah satu rumah di kawasan Perfektur Shinjuku*_

 _._

 _._

 _13 Maret 17_

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Tadi pagi, Okaa-san memasakkan makanan favoritku. Nasi goreng tomat dengan jus mangga. Ah sangat lezat.

Di sekolah, semua berjalan lebih lancar dari yang aku duga. Aljabar tes yang menjadi momok menakutkan akhir akhir ini, nyatanya aku kerjakan dengan sangat lancar, bahkan aku optimis kalau aku akan mendapat nilai A+ dalam tes kali ini.

.

.

.

 _14 Maret 17_

Yap, diugaanku benar! Nilai Aljabarku adalah A! well, meleset sedikit dari perkiraan sih tapi, setidaknya A adalah hal yang menggembirakan bila dibanding dengan tes tes sebelumnya! _Yes! I did it!_

Dan yup! satu hari lagi yang sangat menyenangkan, Sebelum pulang, Ino mengajakku untuk menonton film di bioskop. Seperti dugaanku, dia pasti mengajakku menonton film romance. Aku sih, bukan pecinta romance picisan. Tapi kuakui, film tadi cukup bagus.

Dan..

Oh iya.. Siang tadi, ada orang aneh yang terus berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahku. Dia sepertinya seorang maniak yang berniat menerobos masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah. Pak satpam yang mencoba mengusir orang itu nyatanya harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk mencegahnya mendobrak gerbang.

Namun pak satpam berhasil menanganinya. Meskipun dia sedikit terluka.

Ah aku harap orang itu tidak melakukan hal aneh di sekolah kami. Terutama di malam hari.

.

.

.

 _15 Maret 17_

YA AMPUN! APA YANG TERJADI?!

Aku langsung berlari pulang saat aku melihat di sekolah banyak hal yang janggal. Siapa mereka?! Monster?! Ya tuhan! apa ini mimpi?!

Aku hanya mengunci diri di kamar setelahnya.

Tadi aku sempat mencoba menelfon ino dan teman-teman yang lain. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang merespon.

.

.

.

 _16 Maret 17_

Aku masih saja dikamar. Aku bahkan tidak beranjak dari kasurku sendiri. Hanya menulislah yang membantuku untuk mengisi waktu.

Semalaman aku mendengarkan Radio melalui gadgetku. Menyimak beberapa saluran yang membahas tentang epidemi virus lepas kendali, Hingga akhirnya aku lepas tertidur.

Pagi nya, aku dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan dipintu. Seperti hari-hari biasa dimana Okaa-san akan mengetuk pintuku dan berteriak keras apabila aku belum keluar kamar lepas jam 6. Dan aku pasti akan menjawab dengan jawaban lembut atas teriakan Kaa-san. Saat itu pula, okaa-san pasti akan turun setelah beliau tau kalau aku sudah bangun.

Namun tidak untuk hari ini.

Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukkan pukul 10.00 AM. Namun aku masih belum beranjak dari kasurku, masih saja memenuhi buku diary ini dengan pena ku.

Sepertinya Kaa-san tidak menyerah. Karena suara gedoran di luar pintu masih saja terdengar jelas di gendang telingaku. Namun aku tidak ada niat untuk membukakan pintu sekarang.

Yah, aku tau.. Ada yang janggal. Ketukan itu tidak seperti suara ketukan menggunakan tangan. Entah hanya aku, atau itu terdengar seperti benturan kepala?

Dan sudah semenjak tadi ketukan itu terdengar, namun aku tidak mendengar barang sekalipun suara kaa-san.

Entah kenapa bayangan kejadian yang aku lihat di sekolah kemarin terus berputar di otakku.

Mengingatnya membuar kepalaku sakit.

.

.

.

 _17 Maret 17_

Lapar. Sekali.

Aku tidak makan dari kemarin.

Masih saja terkurung di kamarku sendiri. Tebak apa? Kebiasaan baruku adalah : Melihat jendela sepanjang hari. Aneh kan? Aku merasa seperti seorang anti sosial. Terhitung dari tadi pagi, aku sudah melihat belasan orang berlari lari. Berusaha lari dari _sesuatu_

AHH! AKU BENCI INI!

Aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan disini, selain berusaha memuntahkan isi perutku yang sudah kosong!

AKU INGIN KELUAR!

TAPI... AKU TAKUT

Okaa-san masih diluar pintu kamarku.

.

.

.

 _18 Maret 17_

LAPARRRR!

.

.

.

 _19 Maret 17_

(Lembar hari ini hanya bertuliskan rumus aljabar dan latihan soal)

.

.

.

 _20 Maret 17_

(Gambar sketsa abstrak)

.

.

.

 _21 Maret 17_

 _FUCK! AKU TIDAK TAU LAGI!_

 _AKU AKAN KELUAR HARI INI!_

 _(Ini adalah lembar Terakhir)_


	5. Haruno Sakura's Short Text

Sakura Haruno **\- Haruno Mebuki**

 _14 Maret 17_

 _ **Sakura? Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja? Apakah berjalan lancar?**_

Semuanya lancar. Bos disini juga sangat baik padaku

 _ **Syukurlah. Jangan lupa makan dan tidur teratur. Seorang gadis harus menjaga kesehatan, apalagi kau sekarang tinggal sendiri.**_

Aku baik baik saja Okaa-san.. terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku..

 _ **Oke.. Selamat malam sayang..**_

Selamat malam Kaa-san..

.

 _15 Maret 17_

 _ **Sakura? kau sekarang sedang dimana? apa kau baik baik saja?**_

Aku sekarang sedang di kantor. Bos menyuruhku untuk merekap jurnal perusahaan.

 _ **Oke.. Semangat ya.. Hati hati saat pulang. Di TV banyak sekali berita tentang kerusuhan.**_

Aku akan baik baik saja.. tenang..

.

.

 _16 Maret 18_

 _ **Sakura.. Kau dimana sekarang?**_

Aku sedang di kantor.

 _ **Apa kau baik baik saja?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Sakura? kau dimana? kalau kau membacanya.. telfon ibu sekarang. ini penting?**_

 _ **Sakura? kau dimana? apa kau baik baik saja? keadaan disini sangat kacau.**_

 _ **Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak membalas?**_

 _ **Sakura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _17 Maret_

Maaf Okaa-san.. Aku sangat sibuk kemarin. Bos menyuruhku untuk menemaninya makan siang juga. Kau tau Okaa-san? Bos-ku itu lumayan ganteng lho.. hihi..

Okaa san? Kok tidak dibalas?

Haloo?

Okaa-san?

?

.

.

 _18 Maret_

 _Okaa san? Kok SMS ku tidak dibalas?_

 _Kau dimana?_

 _Okaa-san?_

 _ **Maaf.. Ini siapa?**_

 _Tunggu.. Kau siapa?_

 _ **Aku hanya orang lewat. Aku kebetulan menemukan HP ini di jalan.**_

 _Apa?! Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku?!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada ibumu.. Dia sudah terbujur disana saat aku sampai disini.**_


	6. At The Military Base

*Catatan ini tertempel di sebuah gerbang di depan markas militer angkatan darat.*

*Di samping kertas catatan ini ada sebuah gulungan kertas yang sepertinya peta keseluruhan markas tersebut (peta tersebut digambar menggunakan tangan dengan cukup rapi, siapapun yang menggambarnya)*

 **KEPADA : SIAPA SAJA YANG MELIHAT INI!**

Maaf! Jangan mencari pertolongan disini! Markas ini sudah tidak bisa diharapkan! Di dalam sana sudah penuh dengan orang mati, dan kami sudah mengubur setidaknya 40 orang di halaman belakang, dan yang lain belum sempat kami tangani.

Sebagian besar dari kami yang masih hidup sudah pergi menggunakan truk tadi malam. _Aku_ dan Yahiko adalah orang terakhir dari pleton 13 yang diberi tugas untuk mengunci gerbang depan. Kami sudah memblokade beberapa tempat di dalam, dan aku cukup yakin kalau _mereka_ tidak akan bisa keluar setelah kami menutup gerbangnya.

semoga saja.

XXX

Aku memang tidak seharusnya melakukan ini tapi, karena kolonel sudah tidak ada, mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu siapapun yang mencoba bertahan hidup.

Disamping barak pleton 13 dan 14, ada sebuah bangunan yang merupakan gudang senjata. Bangunan ber cat abu-abu. Siapapun yang ingin mencari senapan, disitulah tempatnya.

Aku dan Yahiko sudah menuliskan denah di peta à

dan aku cukup yakin kalau denah ini cukup aman apabila kau mengikuti petunjuk yang aku tulis dengan benar.

Ku harap denah lokasi yang ku gambar bisa membantu siapapun kau yang ingin masuk ke dalam.

Semoga tuhan selalu melindungimu.. dan hati-hati

.

.

TTD.

 _Atas Nama, Pleton 13 AD_

 _ **SG.**_ **Uzumaki Nagato**

.

 _Tambahan_

 _#Jangan masuk ke tempat yang aku beri titik merah di peta._


	7. Hatake's Apartement

_*Ini adalah sebuah catatan yang berada di sebuah apartemen*_

 _*tertempel di pintu kulkas*_

 _*terdapat 3 catatan*_

* * *

 **Catatan 1**

Anko, Aku mau ke luar kota beberapa hari. Aku meninggalkan beberapa makanan di kulkas, ada beberapa sayuran, sarden, susu, dan puding. Aku tau kau sedang malas pulang kerumah. Jadi aku mempersilahkanmu tinggal disini sampai aku kembali. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu, kau tidur pulas sekali.

Oh iya, pintu nya aku kunci dari luar ya, kuncinya akan ku masukan kembali ke dalam melalui sela pintu.

.

salam cinta. Kekasihmu.

 **Hatake Kakashi.**

*PS : Maaf merepotkan, tapi bisakah kau memberi makan pakkun untuk sementara. Anjing itu selalu tidur di tumpukan pakaian kotor jadi.. kalau tidak keberatan, aku juga minta tolong kau menjaganya. Hehe.. Thx.

* * *

 **Catatan 2**

\- Tomat (centang)

\- Timun (centang)

\- Kentang (centang)

\- Sarden (Centang)

\- Susu (centang)

\- Puding (Centang)

.

.

-Kaki (centang)

\- Dada (centang)

\- Ekor (centang)

\- Perut (centang)

\- Kepala (centang)

*coretan tidak jelas setelahnya*

* * *

 **Catatan 3**

Maaf Kakashi, aku mengacak-acak apartemen mu, tidak ada lagi yang dapat dimakan disini. Aku mulai gila dengan keadaan di luar. Berita di TV itu juga membuatku susah tidur. Jadi maaf (lagi) aku membanting Televisi mu.

Maaf juga soal Pakkun, aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya. aku terpaksa! Aku tidak berani keluar apartemen sendirian untuk mencari makanan, apalagi setelah belasan bunyi tembakan yang aku dengar dari lorong. Aku memblokade pintunya.

sekali lagi maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. maaf... MAAF!

.

.

 _*Saat catatan ini ditemukan, di dalam apartemen tidak ada orang sama sekali.*_

 _*Namun jendela balkon terbuka*_


	8. Msyterious Random Message

*selama 24 jam terakhir di tanggal antara 16 dan 17 maret, beberapa operator telpon seluluer menangkap sebuah aktivitas mencurigakan keluar masuk dari server mereka*

*Ratusan SMS yang berasal dari nomor yang sama terus berdatangan menuju ratusan nomor lain dengan isi pesan yang persis*

* * *

 **Dari** : _08X12H52N44U_

 **Subject** : _Ayah! Ibu! Kakek! Siapapun tolong aku!_

Aku konohamaru, AKU SEKARANG TERJEBAK DI PETI MATI!

Aku kemarin dipukuli oleh beberapa orang yang menggenakan jubah. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah ada disini! sebuah box kayu persegi panjang. Dan aku yakin ini peti mati, terlihat dari beberapa tanah yang jatuh saat aku pukul kayu diatasku! Aku terbaring

MEREKA MENGUBURKU HIDUP HIDUP! TOLONG!

Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain meminta tolong lewat HP yang mereka kubur bersamaku.

Aku tidak tau berapa lama HP ku akan bertahan, jadi.. CEPATLAH!

Sebelum ini terjadi, aku dipukuli di samping sekolahku. Konoha Gakuen

Sekarang aku tidak tau persis dimana. Yang aku tau, sering terdengar bunyi tembakan dan ledakan dari sini.

KUMOHON! AKU MULAI SULIT BERNAFAS!

* * *

*SMS tersebut terkirim terus menerus selama 24 jam*

*Siang hari, tanggal 18 maret. SMS berantai itu sudah tidak datang lagi*


	9. Shibuya Survivor Note

*Ini adalah catatan yang ada di ruang kontrol sebuah bunker perlindungan di pinggiran Shibuya*

*Kamera CCTV masih menyala di ruangan itu, meskipun saat catatan ini ditemukan, bunker terlihat kosong oleh _manusia*_

.

 **Lembar 1**

 _17 Maret_ , 4 orang berhasil kami masukkan. Mereka adalah gerombolan mahasiswa yang sepertinya berhasil menemukan tempat perlindungan ini.

Status mereka hijau.

Mereka membawa senjata, namun senjata mereka sudah diamankan.

.

 **Lembar 2**

 _19 Maret,_ Kami membuka pintu kepada 2 orang berpakaian polisi pagi ini. Mereka mengaku berlari sejauh 7 KM untuk sampai kesini.

Status mereka hijau.

Namun salah satu dari mereka harus mendapatkan perawatan karena kaki kirinya tertembak. Sepertinya mereka lari bukan karena kejaran zombie.

.

 **Lembar 3**

 _20 Maret,_ Bunker sejauh ini aman, Namun supply makanan dari pusat sedikit mengalami masalah. Mereka bilang helikopter diserang terroris.

.

 **Lembar 4**

 _24 Maret,_ Saluran air di dalam bunker terinfeksi, 5 orang terindikasi mengalami gejala **tahap 1.** Keadaan mereka parah, mereka sudah dikarantina di ruang B4.

beberapa orang mencoba memeriksa saluran air. Dari laporan mereka, puluhan bangkai tikus yang terinfeksi merayap melalui pipa. Sepertinya mereka berhasil melubangi pipa baja dengan gigi mereka.

Bunker diberlakukan kode merah, tidak ada yang mendapat ransum sebelum pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

.

 **Lembar 5**

 _29 Maret,_ 5 hari tanpa air, persediaan makanan sudah mulai menipis. Sudah 9 Hari sejak tidak ada kontak sama sekali dari pusat. Konsumsi mulai mengalami krisis.

Kolonel Azuma selaku penanggung jawab tertinggi mulai mendiskusikan untuk membentuk satgas khusus penyisir kota, mencari persediaan makanan atau barang berguna.

.

 **Lembar 6**

 _30 Maret,_ Puluhan Zombie menyerbu pintu masuk, Mereka bertumpuk di pintu baja, Kami tidak bisa membuka pintu depan. Misi penyisiran kota dibatalkan.

.

 **Lembar 7**

*beberapa bercak darah tertempel di lembar ini*

ada orang-orang gila di luar bunker. Mereka mengguyur minyak tanah ke zombie di depan pintu. Menembakkan RPG lalu membakar beberapa kamera di luar dengan _flamethrower_.

Sepertinya mereka berusaha masuk.

Mereka berpakaian hitam. Menggunakan masker.

Tujuan mereka tidak jelas.

.

*Itu adalah lembar terakhir*

*Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut*


	10. Kid's Drawing Book

*Ini adalah buku gambar milik anak kecil berusia 4 tahun (di sampul depan tertulis nama dan umur anak tersebut)*

*buku ini ditemukan di sebuah mobil wagon tua yang terparkir di samping jalan tol*

.

 **Sampul**

*Nawaki, 4 tahun*

 **.**

 **Halaman 1**

 ***** Gambar keluarga: Orang tua dan kedua anaknya, _dan_ seekor anjing*

*Gambar terlihat berantakan, ciri khas anak 4 tahun, dibawahnya terdapat tulisan.*

 _Aku, Papa dan Mama. dan Shiro._

.

 **Halaman 2**

*Gambar lain. Sepertinya sang ibu dan anjing sedang main kejar-kejaran*

 _Mama dan Shiro main kejar kejaran. Shiro nakal! Mama digigit, tangannya terluka_

 _._

 **Halaman 3**

*Gambar yang ini tidak jelas, sepertinya gambar sang ayah tengah mengikat istrinya*

 _Papa bilang, mama sakit. Matanya harus ditutup kain, dan harus diikat di tempat tidur karena mama nakal._

 _Aku tidak bisa menemukan Shiro, papa bilang, Shiro sedang pergi selama beberapa hari._

 _._

 **Halaman 4**

*Gambar ini, terlihat anak kecil tengah tidur berdampingan dengan ayahnya*

 _Papa memakaikan penutup telinga kepadaku. Papa tidak membiarkanku tidur dengan mama. Mama menjerit sepanjang malam. Aku dan papa tidur berdua di depan televisi._

 _._

 **Halaman 5**

*Gambar ini terlihat sang ayah tengah naik mobil, sepertinya sang anak juga ada di dalam mobil (gambar kurang jelas)*

 _Papa mengajak ku untuk pergi dengan mobil. Papa bilang, kita akan pergi ke pantai. Kata papa, mama tidak bisa ikut karena harus menemui teman lamanya._

 _Dia akan menyusul bila urusannya sudah selesai._

 _._

*Ini adalah lembar terakhir*


	11. Unindetified Notes

*Ini adalah sebuah catatan yang ditemukan di sebuah ruangan tertutup di dalam sebuah toko mainan*

*Ada beberapa catatan tulisan tangan, namun hampir semua terkena tumpahan kopi*

*satu catatan yang masih dapat dibaca*

.

 **Hari ke 14.**

Aku mencobanya lagi. Aku mengirimkan satu _drone_ lagi ke gudang itu. Ini adalah drone yang ke 7. Dan aku sangat berharap drone ini kembali dengan selamat.

Namun nyatanya tidak.

Semenjak aku sampai disini, aku sudah memblokade toko mainan ini dan menggunakan semua sumber daya disini untuk bertahan hidup.

Bermodal tumpukan drone murah yang sepertinya tidak laku, aku mulai menyisiri seluruh sudut kota dengan bantuan kamera drone yang aku sambungkan ke laptop. Listrik masih menyala di kota ini, namun sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Aku sudah memetakan dan menggambar setiap sudut kota dengan bantuan drone. Semua. **Kecuali gudang itu.**

 **Gudang gandum tua di samping dermaga.**

Aku tidak paham apa yang membuat drone-drone ku tidak kembali. Namun yang aku tau, **ada sesuatu disana**. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas itu bukan **zombie** yang sering kutemui di jalan.

Itu sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Asumsiku, beberapa _monster_ itu, pasti mengalami mutasi karena terlalu banyak memakan daging manusia.

Tetap saja,

Aku setengah mati ingin tahu ada apa disana. Namun aku paham tempat itu pasti sangat berbahaya.

Aku butuh berpikir.

.

.

Akan ku pertimbangkan untuk pergi kesana dengan kakiku sendiri.

.

*Ini adalah lembar terakhir*

*Nama dari penulis catatan masih belum diketahui*


	12. Prison

*Catatan ini ditemukan di Lapas kota Kumo*

*catatan ini berisi profil dan laporan*

.

.

Nama Tahanan **: Kakuzu**

Asal **: Kota Takigakure**

Umur **: 26 Tahun**

Status **: Meninggal dunia.**

catatan sipir :

Meninggal dalam selnya sendiri. Sebelum meninggal, kakuzu mengalami tiga fase aneh :

1\. berteriak teriak di dalam sel kurang lebih selama hampir 12 jam. Sehingga petugas yang bersangkutan harus menenangkannya dengan taser dan anestesia.

2\. menggaruk garuk tembok dan meracau saat diajak bicara. Dalam prosesnya, diteliti bahwa kelingkingnya patah dan petugas yang ketakutan memindahkannya di sel isolasi selama kurang lebih 2 malam.

3\. Terakhir adalah muntah darah di dalam sel dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri di tembok.

Saat dokter lapas melakukan autopsi, dia mneliti sampel darah kakuzu di lab. Dari hasil penelitian, ditemukan pola aneh di sel darah yang diduga menjadi penyebab kematian.

Dokter masih meneliti lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

*Tidak ada lembar selanjutnya*

*Saat catatan ini ditemukan, kondisi lapas tidak ada penjaga. Bercak darah dimana-mana. Bahkan para tahanan yang ada di dalam sel pun sudah menjadi bangkai*


	13. DOD Notes

*Ini adalah sebuah kertas yang tampak seperti sobekan buku diary*

*Catatan ini ditemukan tertempel di depan pintu markas menteri pertahanan*

.

 _Rumor itu bohong, orang dari timur bilang kalau di barat aman. orang di barat bilang kalau timur aman. Nyatanya tidak! Tidak ada orang disini. Aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri. Pak menteri kita diatas. Tapi sudah jadi bangkai!_

 _Di dapur juga sudah tidak ada yang bisa dimakan. Bahan makanan sudah bercampur darah dan daging manusia. Jangan ke sana!_

 _Aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi melihat kondisi gedung ini. Aku sekarang cukup percaya diri untuk pergi ke gedung kepresidenan. Aku bersumpah! Jika aku melihat pak presiden kita berubah menjadi mereka, aku lebih baik gantung diri!_

 _\- Hozuki Suigetsu_

.

*tulisan dibawahnya nampak ditulis dengan tinta yang berbeda*

*Sepertinya ditulis oleh orang yang berbeda pula*

.

 _Orang asing, yang entah siapa. Terima kasih atas nasehatnya tentang gedung ini. Aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi aku juga akan mencoba pergi ke gedung kepresidenan._

 _\- Juugo._

 _._

 _*Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut*_

 _*Setelah dicek, gedung kepresidenan terlihat lenggang. Zombie yang berkeliaran sangat sedikit. Namun, di lobby gedung, terdapat mayat 4 orang yang terlihat gantung diri.*_


End file.
